regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dib and the Chimpmunks
Plot Empire forces detected a Forerunner Artifact (Which Alvin found to use it as a project) at Dave's house and intrudered inside to search for it. Transcript *(The episode starts at the Chimpmunks' room in Dave's house, Alvin is seen being excited while he was holding a Forerunner artifact) *'Alvin': Guys, you're not going to believe this. I found this thing, this might have been some prehistoric technology. *'Simon': What is it now Alvin? (Looks at the Forerunner Artifact) Huh? What is that thing? *'Alvin': Like I said, this must've been prehistoric technology. *'Simon': This doesn't make any sense, where did you find this thing? *'Alvin': Well, while I was too busy practicing my song during outside, I saw the glow coming right from the ground, I dig to see what it was, and that's where I found it. *(While they were amazed, a Promethean Watcher is seen by the window and noticed the artifact) *'Promethean Watcher': (Making Watcher noise) (Translation: "We must inform our lords about a Forerunner artifact being claimed by a squirrel!") *'Empire Navigator': Of course. *(Inside the Moon's interior at the throne level) *'Jul': It seems that an animal has found one of the Forerunner artifacts. *'Barranco': Perhaps we can fully have our faith to retrieve the artifact from the animal. *'Barry Dylan': Are you sure it's a good idea? *'Barranco': Yes. *'Bowser': Then we shall need some strength to find the artifact before it fully falls to the hands of the squirrel. *'Barranco': Indeed, we might as well have to. Even if it means to conquer the entire land where that squirrel was from. *(Back at Dave's house) *'Simon': Hmm, no human kind build this thing before, it must've made from alien origin. *'Alvin': Perhaps I can have that for my school project. *(Dave Seville arrives) *'Dave Seville': What did you got there, Alvin? *'Alvin': Oh, this, Dave. It's a artifact for my school project. *'Dave Seville': Oh, yeah? *'Alvin': Yeah. That might do as a project. *(All the sudden, they hear Forerunner portals opening and closing, Alvin and Simon checked outside to see many Empire Block Runners and Empire Barracks coming through Forerunner portals) *'Alvin': Uh, Dave, I think you might see this. *'Dave Seville': What is it? *'Simon': Look. *(One of the Empire Block Runners released several drop pods, unleashing many Empire forces) *'Simon': What did they want? *'Alvin': They came for the my project. That's what they want. *(Many emperials noticed the gang and see the Forerunner Artifact with them) *'Promethean Knight 3': (Screeches) (Translation: "It's the square who has the artifact!") *'Sangheili Storm Zealot 3': We know because we are already seeing that. *'Big Grey Rabbid 2': After the squirrel! *'Alvin': Hey, Empire, catch! *(Alvin throws the Forerunner Artifact to the Emperials) *'Stormtrooper 2': Thanks. We got the artifact. *'Big Grey Rabbid 2': Alright. *'Big Grey Rabbid 1': Now we can use the artifact to plot our attack on Earth. *(As the troops got to their ships, the Empire fleet started to attack) *'Dave': (Has a disappointed look at Alvin) Really, Alvin?! You just had to gave that device to be use for their attack. *'Alvin': I'm sorry, Dave. I didn't know. They really need that device. *'Simon': Don't worry, Alvin. We gonna need help. *(At the Park) *(Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor and Dave Seville arrived at the park) *'Alvin': We're here the park. *'Theodore': Look. (Points at Dib's Gang) There's someone who can help. *'Alvin': Great idea, Theodore. Let's go. *(Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor and Dave Seville are walking towards to Dib's Gang) *'Alvin': Excuse us. Are you Dib's Gang? *'Dib': Yes. Are you Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor and Dave Seville? *'Eleanor': Yes. *'Dib': What's a problem? *'Alvin': Well, I found that Forerunner Artifact. Until, The Empire shows up and want that artifact and I throw it to them. *'Dave': And now they would just invade our world. *'Dib': We can not stop them. Let's go. *(At Alvin and the Chipmunks dimension) *'Dib': We think we found the Empire. *(Dib gets attacked by a Mgalekgolo Storm minor) *'Mgalekgolo Storm minor': (Growling) (Translation: "You will not stop our plotting to conquer Earth!") *'Buhdeue': Bring it. *(The Storm Mgalekgolo looks at Buhduece and gets killed by him) *(A Promethean Knight suddenly approaches and have one of his littl arms to choke Buhduece) *'Promethean Knight': (Screeches) (Translation: "The squirrel shall not save you that time!") *'Sanjay': Well, why not? *(Another Promethean Knight aims his Empire Scattershot at Sanjay) *'Dib': Alright. That's it. Guys, this must be it. At least we go down fighting like a hero should. *'SwaySway': We're with your on the way, Dib. *'Megan Sparkles': Come on, guys. It's just a scratch. Keep moving forward, Buhdeuce! Onward! *'Buhdeuce': (Grunting) Ha-ha! *'Sanjay': We've been out outflanked. *'Craig Sithers': (Grunts) Guys, we lost power to the main cannon! *'Roger Baxter': Yeah, we know, we know we're working on it, Craig! We're working on it! *'Penn Zero': Come out and fight you cowards! *'Chowder': Ah-ah. Whoa. Power restored. *(The gang are using laser fire opens fire and shreds Mgalekgolo Storm minor and Promethean Knights) *'Dib': We did it. *(One of the Empire Block Runners suddenly glassed the ground, destroying Dave's house) *'Gaz': It looks like the Empire Block Runners destroying the house, Dave. Let's end this. *'Hector Flanagan': Guys, this must be it. At least we go down fighting like a hero should. *'Mabel': We're with your on the way, Hector. *'Eli Shane': Come on, guys. It's just a scratch. Keep moving forward, Dipper! Onward! *'Dipper': (Grunting) Ha-ha! *'Soos Rameriz': We've been out outflanked. *'Maxwell "Max" McGrath/Max Steel': (Grunts) Guys, we lost power to the main cannon! *'Blythe Baxter': Yeah, we know, we know we're working on it, Max! We're working on it! *'Sashi Kobayashi': Come out and fight you cowards! *'Boone Wiseman': Ah-ah. Whoa. Power restored. *(They were too late as one of the Empire Block Runners glassed the entire town) *'Craig Sithers': We're think we too late. Trivia *Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor and Dave Seville got a job at the park. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers